


El secuestro de Mycroft Holmes

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Final Feliz, M/M, subestimarse, un poco de angustia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic participa en el reto de "Mystrade el musical" del foro I am Sher locket Slash.<br/>Inspirado en la canción de Guns & Roses "This I love"<br/>Greg "secuestra"  a Mycroft del apartamento de Sherlock.<br/>Espero que os guste! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	El secuestro de Mycroft Holmes

El secuestro de Mycroft Holmes

 

Greg Lestrade subía las escaleras de Baker Street de dos en dos. Al llegar al rellano empujo la puerta que se abrió por si sola. Dentro, la sala estaba realmente tranquila, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien hasta que el hombre empezó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes, Detective Inspector. Si busca a mi hermano tengo que comunicarle que no está y como mínimo tardará cuarenta minutos en regresar.-El mayor de los Holmes estaba sentado en el sillón de John sujetando una taza de té entre sus manos. Ni siquiera se había dignado a volverse a mirarle.

-Mycroft... que demonios... - no podía ni hablar mientras recuperaba el aliento, prefirió sentarse en el sofá hasta que pudiera pronunciar una frase entera.

-¿Le apetece una taza de té mientras espera? La señora Hudson ha sido muy amable subiendo té y pastas. - Dijo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesita de te para levantarse.

-No... muy amable pero tengo prisa en realidad. ¿Dónde demonios está Sherlock? por cierto. le he mandado un mensaje hace unos minutos y no me ha dicho que no estuviera.

\- Hay pocas cosas que escapen a mi control, Inspector, pero cuando se trata de mi hermano el control es una mera ilusión, me temo.- se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, mientras se alisaba una arruga inexistente de su chaleco.

-ya.. em... has dicho cuarenta minutos en regresar. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

En lugar de contestar Mycroft le dio una mirada y levantó una ceja. Lestrade suspiró, se olvidaba que hablaba con un Holmes... Se pasó la mano por la cara y el pelo para despejarse, le quedaba un día muy largo y ya eran las cinco y treinta y cinco de la tarde. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo vio que la mesa de centro estaba mas despejada que de costumbre y en ella había un post-it amarillo. Se inclinó para echarle un ojo. En el había escrito "Mycroft, martes cinco de la tarde" claramente la letra de John, y debajo, escrito con una estilográfica y letra cursiva de Sherlock "ignorar".

Estos dos estaban muy mal de la cabeza, incluso en su propia casa se hablaban con mensajes de texto. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. A lo que Mycroft se giró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿que le parece tan divertido?

Lestrade cogió el papel amarillo de la mesa y lo giró para que lo pudiera leer. Entrecerró los ojos para leerlo en la distancia y después negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos un poco molesto.

-Todavía tengo mis dudas de que tu hermano y John se hablen el uno al otro aun viviendo en el mismo piso. ¿Quién deja mensajes en papeles en lugar de decirlo simplemente?- Rió de nuevo y dejó el papel sobre la mesa. Mycroft le miro desconcertado. No había estado molesto por que su hermano hubiera ignorado su visita de manera intencionada, si no porque pensaba que el detective estaba riéndose de él porque hubiera sido "plantado", pero aparentemente no era el caso. En realidad se reía del comportamiento infantil del doctor y de su hermano. Parpadeó y volvió a centrarse en su té, pensaría en ello mas tarde.

-¿Mycroft?- La voz del inspector le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giro y levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.-¿Llevas aquí desde las cinco?

Mycroft cogió aire y le dio una sonrisa falsa de político.

-Por lo menos uno de los hermanos Holmes tenemos puntualidad Británica.

Greg no salía de su asombro. Eran casi las seis menos veinte. Era estúpido, pero lo primero que pensó fue _¿Cuántas tazas de té se ha tomado?_ pero luego pensó en el idiota de Sherlock plantando a su hermano por pura diversión y sintió un pinchazo de ira en la boca del estomago.

-¿Tenias que reunirte con él por algún asunto importante?

Mycroft dejó su taza de nuevo, parecía que el detective inspector estaba hablador hoy, justo hoy. Suspiró teatralmente y se giro apoyando el codo en el brazo del sofá de John para mirarle cara a cara.

-No, inspector. Es una visita puramente social. Hace dos semanas que mi hermano está eludiendo nuestras reuniones y no me gusta tener que mentir a nuestra madre cuando me pregunta por el estado de Sherlock. Así que llamé al doctor Watson, puesto que mi hermano no atendería a mi llamada y le avisé de que vendría hoy a tomar el té con ellos. -Hizo una pausa para mirarse las uñas de manera casual, y la siguiente frase salió en un volumen mas bajo de lo pretendido- Claramente un error por mi parte.- Cogió aire y volvió a mirar al inspector de nuevo con la mascará inexpresiva- Pero, si como bien ha dicho, le ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que venía, no creo que tarde mas de diez minutos en regresar. De hecho no creo que ande muy lejos.

En ese momento Lestrade se levantó del sofá como un resorte sorprendiendo al político.

-Bueno, pues cuando regrese se encontrará una sorpresa.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el _muy_ sorprendido Mycroft que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Al llegar junto a él se paró y le hizo un gesto con la mano - arriba, nos vamos.- El político le miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya me has oído, levanta tu elegante culo del sillón porque nos vamos.

Mycroft hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la frase grosera y burda que había salido de la boca del inspector y se intentó centrar en el hecho de que le había dado una orden a _él._

-Quiero pensar que no le he oído bien, detective inspector, y que no me está ordenando salir del piso de mi hermano.- Ante esto Lestrade soltó una risotada y le sonrió de medio lado, cosa que a Mycroft secretamente le encantaba, y este solo pudo tragar fuerte.

-Primero, no me llames Detective Inspector, me haces parecer un viejo. Además, hace años que nos conocemos y si yo te llamo Mycroft tu también me tienes que llamar por mi nombre de pila. Y segundo, Si tu hermano es tan idiota e interesado como para acudir a mi porque tengo un caso, pero no valorar tu visita después de todo lo que haces por él, no merece nuestro tiempo. Así que no lo repetiré otra vez. Levanta de ese maldito sillón porque nos vamos.

Mycroft le miró asombrado, no podría enumerar la cantidad de cosas que lo habían desconcertado en el ultimo medio minuto. Estaba paralizado. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Gregory, como debería llamarle desde ahora, le dio media sonrisa y le izo un gesto con la cabeza. Sin saber como, el cuerpo de Mycroft reaccionó sin su permiso poniéndose de pie por la orden del inspector.

-Perfecto, coge tu paraguas y tu abrigo porque no vamos a volver.- A esto solo obedeció en silencio. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado y solo pudiera reaccionar ante una orden directa de Greg. Caminó detrás de él con la cabeza agachada, mientras el detective era pura energía delante suyo. Al llegar a la planta baja, la señora Hudson sacó la cabeza por su puerta.

-Oh! ¿ya se marchan?- Mycroft la miró desde mitad de las escaleras y abrió la boca para contestar pero Greg se le adelantó.

-Si, le agradecería que no le dijera nada a Sherlock. No le diga que he estado aquí. Ya me pondré en contacto con él.- Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, se giró hacia el político- Vamos.- Mycroft era como si tuviera la boca llena de algodón, no podía articular palabra alguna, así que asintió con la cabeza y siguió bajando las escaleras.

-Claro querido, no hay problema. - dijo mirando a los dos hombres que ya salían por la puerta.

Al llegar a la calle, el elegante coche negro de Mycroft estaba esperando en la puerta y Greg se giró en redondo para enfrentarse al político.

-Dile a tu chofer que de una vuelta y aparque en algún lado donde Sherlock no pueda...¿Mycroft?- El político que había estado mirando al suelo con la cabeza agachada levantó la vista por primera vez desde que se había levantado del sofá de John pero continuó con la cabeza agachada. Greg sonrió y le cogió la barbilla para levantarla.-Eh! que te pasa?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mycroft movió ligeramente la cabeza para zafarse de la mano que le agarraba la barbilla y Greg se la metió en el bolsillo al darse cuenta de que había invadido el espacio de Mycroft por primera vez desde que se conocían y nada menos que en medio de la acera de Baker Street. La mascara inexpresiva volvió en un parpadeo.

-Ha sido solo que .. me has sorprendido, eso es todo.- Greg rio en alto.

-Vaya! debe ser mi día de suerte! no todos los días sorprendes a un Holmes! - Mycroft, que ya estaba recompuesto por el shock sonrió ligeramente y Greg le dio un golpecito en el hombro- Vamos, te invito a un café. Te prometo que merecerá la pena el secuestro.

El político levantó una ceja ahora bastante divertido con la situación.

-¿Me esta secuestrando, Detec... Gregory? -Greg sonrió abiertamente, era la primera vez que este hombre le llamaba por su nombre de pila, en realidad si debía ser su día de suerte después de todo.

-Oh, si. Hoy es el día en que un insignificante policía de Londres va a raptar al Gobierno Británico.- Mycroft sonrió al tiempo que rodó los ojos, odiaba el titulo que le había asignado su hermano.

-Está bien, insignificante policía de Londres. ¿a donde me va a llevar en este secuestro exprés?

\- Hay una cafetería pequeña dos calles mas allá. Siempre que paso por delante me digo "tengo que tomar un té aquí" pero nunca entro. así que ¿te puedo invitar a una taza de té o has tenido suficiente té por hoy después de estar desde las cinco esperando a tu hermano?

Mycroft se irguió cuan alto era y levantó una ceja.

-Gregory, soy un británico hasta la medula. Nunca se puede beber suficiente té- Ambos rieron ante esto. Era la primera vez que Greg escuchaba la risa "verdadera" de este hombre, y se juró que no seria la ultima.

-Perfecto entonces.- Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y empezaron a andar en dirección a la cafetería.

El político usaba su paraguas a modo de elegante bastón. Caminaban a paso lento por la calle Baker, Greg no podía dejar de mirarlo de vez en cuando, Mycroft emanaba un aura de seguridad en si mismo, su abrigo sin abotonar ondeaba tras él, elegante pero no teatral como el abrigo de Sherlock. Cada paso era firme contra el adoquinado de la calle. Su cabeza erguida con la barbilla alta. Su pelo pulcramente peinado se movía ligeramente a cada paso por la ligera brisa que barría la tarde londinense. Tubo que admitir que Mycroft Holmes era un espectáculo en si mismo. Solo caminar por una calle, era hipnótico.

El político se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y le dio una mirada con la ceja levantada, una mirada que Greg denominaba para si mismo "mirada Mycroft". El inspector sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento... es que...- Mycroft le seguía mirando, claramente esperando a que continuara.- Me acabo de dar cuenta que es la primera vez que te veo dar mas de 5 pasos, y ya ni hablar de andar por una calle sin un sequito de agentes para tu protección.- El político sonrió divertido.

-Cuanto daño ha hecho mi hermano al denominarme "gobierno Británico". Te aseguro, Gregory, que no tengo guardaespaldas que me sigan a todas partes.- Greg lo miró con los ojos abiertos- Está bien, tal vez tengo algunos... asistentes. Pero no soy una especie de Primer Ministro en las sombras. - Greg asintió no muy convencido.-Y referente a los 5 pasos. ¿te sorprendería saber que no solo puedo andar 5 pasos si no que además practico una sesión de entrenamiento diario en la que se incluye correr?

-¿Enserio? no te imagino corriendo en chándal por las calles de Londres.- Mycroft bufó un poco indignado.

-Obviamente no, tengo una sala con un gimnasio en mi casa en la que se incluye una cinta para correr.

-Eso me imaginaba. Ni siquiera vas a un gimnasio como la gente normal, tienes un gimnasio privado en tu propia casa.- Greg negó con la cabeza. No seria el primer ministro, pero probablemente tendría mas poder y mas dinero que éste.

-Le incomoda saber eso.- Cuando Greg se giró pudo ver que la mascara del hombre de hielo estaba un poco mas transparente de lo normal, y parecía extrañamente angustiado por la respuesta que obtendría.

-En absoluto, pero te aseguro que salir a correr por un parque y respirar aire puro es mucho mas sano que sudar y respirar el aire cerrado en una habitación de una casa. - Mycroft parpadeo y volvió a mirar hacia delante, claramente pensando en la nueva información.

-Nunca me lo había planteado de ese modo. Aunque supongo que es poco probable que salga a correr en chándal como bien has dicho. - Greg lo miró ceñudo.

-Por que?- Mycroft suspiró teatralmente, si, definitivamente el inspector tenia ganas de hablar.

-Porque no me veo bien en ropa de deporte.- Greg le miró de arriba abajo y el político se tenso ante el escrutinio del policía.

-Pues yo te veo bien. ¿Qué tipo de ropa llevas? porque igual es una mala elección de indumentaria.-Mycroft sonrió tristemente.

Ya habían llegado a la pequeña cafetería, era como estar en la sala de estar de una anciana británica, "hogareño" hasta el exceso. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo mientras esperaban que les atendieran.

-Gregory, no es una mala elección de equipamiento, eso te lo aseguro. En realidad es una mala elección de genética. Parece que mis progenitores reservaron los mejores genes de apariencia física para mi hermano.- Greg le dio media sonrisa.

-Pero los genes de la elegancia y la cortesía te los llevaste tu.

-Mi hermano es extremadamente elegante, en realidad.- Greg soltó una risotada.

-Si, bueno, no es muy elegante cuando ridiculiza mi trabajo con frases mordaces o llama estúpidos a mi equipo.- Seguramente estaba molesto ante esto, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba sentado en una cafetería acogedora sentado frente a Mycroft, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Era casi como ... ¿una cita? Sonaba esperanzador, pero sabia que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Ilusión y esperanza eran palabras que no estaban en su vocabulario desde hacia mucho tiempo. Esas palabras las debió perder en la separación de bienes cuando se divorció de su esposa adultera.

-Si, mi hermano también tiene la habilidad de malgastar sus mejores cualidades, me temo.

En ese momento llegó la camarera que era una mujer mayor, muy acorde con la decoración, era como tomar el té en casa de Tu tía Mildred. Pidieron un Té Earl Grey con leche para Mycroft y un café largo solo para Greg. Mycroft no pudo evitar pensar en las diferencias entre ellos, era triste tener sentimientos después de tanto tiempo por alguien tan diferente a si mismo, porque hay mas probabilidades de no congeniar con esa persona. Después de todo, Greg era un hombre con un atractivo indudable, un hombre de acción, un hombre que caía bien desde el primer momento, un hombre con amigos y gente que se preocupaba por él. Y Mycroft era.... en realidad todo lo contrario: "guapo" y "Mycroft" no eran dos palabras que se hubieran puesto nunca en la misma frase, prefería el trabajo burocrático al trabajo de campo, en lugar de caer bien intimidaba a la gente, no tenia amigos puesto que siempre había alejado a la gente de su alrededor y los únicos que se preocupaban por él eran sus empleados. Definitiva y tristemente no tenían nada en común.

una mano sobre la suya le sacó de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó y miró a Greg que le miraba divertido. Se dio cuenta que había estado absorto en sus pensamientos desde que había venido la señora a tomar nota, y ahora ya tenían hasta su pedido servido. Se aclaró la garganta y retiró la mano de debajo de la de Greg.

-Te pido que me disculpes por- Greg le cortó moviendo una mano en el aire

-Para nada! no tienes porque disculparte. ¿también tienes un palacio mental o algo así como tu hermano? ¿es donde estabas en estos momentos?- En lugar de molesto parecía totalmente divertido.

-No, en realidad solo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos. Pero igualmente no, no tengo un "palacio" mental. Mi hermano siempre ha sido tremendamente exagerado en todo, un "palacio" no es necesario para organizar tu mente.

-Eso quiere decir que también tienes un lugar aunque no tengas un palacio ¿no es cierto?- esa sonrisa de medio lado deshacía el corazón del político como un helado a pleno sol.

-Si, pero es mas bien un despacho bien amueblado.

-En serio? estas todo el día en tu despacho y cuando quieres organizar tu mente vuelves a el?

-Algo así.- En realidad su despacho mental era una replica casi exacta al que tenia Greg en NSY, lo había elegido hace algún tiempo, cambiando su antigua habitación de casa de sus padres por ese lugar donde se sentía feliz. Visitar a Greg en su oficina era el mejor momento del día, una pena que no se permitiera visitarlo mas veces o que no hubiera excusa para ello. Así que reestructuro su lugar mental para que fuera como la oficina de Greg. Así podría ir allí siempre que lo deseara y por lo menos se sentiría un poco mas cerca de él.

-un día te tengo que demostrar que no todo es estar en un despacho, hay mas mundo detrás de los documentos oficiales Mr. Gobierno Británico.- Esa sonrisa y esa inclinación de cabeza causaron una punzada en el pecho del político, ¿estaba observando correctamente? esto no podía estar pasando. Frunció el ceño ante el inspector.

-Gregory, estas flirteando con migo?- Greg se sonrojó y rió en voz baja, la risa mas sexy que había podido escuchar Mycroft en su vida y le erizo todo el vello del cuerpo.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero no me lo pones fácil.- Mycroft parpadeo ante esta declaración tan rotunda y después miró a su taza.

-No deberías hacerlo. Te aseguro que no te conviene.- Greg alargo la mano para tomar una de las del político que se tensó pero no la retiró.

-Creo que soy mayorcito para saber lo que me conviene y lo que no.- Entonces Mycroft retiro la mano y bajo los brazos fuera de la mesa. Levanto la mirada mas helada que pudo y le miró fijamente. Los sentimientos son una desventaja, y lo que el sentía por el detective era mas de lo que debía. Estaba claro que lo que estaba proponiendo ese hombre era un error. Él era un monstruo sin corazón, siempre se lo habían dicho, era el hombre de hielo. Un hombre incapaz de amar o hacer feliz a nadie, solo destruir y manipular. Ese hombre que tenia frente a él ya había sufrido durante años una relación tormentosa con una mujer que le hacia daño de forma intencionada día a día, no se merecía otra relación con alguien que le dañara. Porque él sabia que dañaría a Greg poco a poco con su frialdad y sus manipulaciones. Lo rompería poco a poco hasta que no quedara nada de Gregory Lestrade. Por eso nunca se había permitido sentir nada, nunca estar en una relación, él era un monstruo, y debía ser alejado de la gente para que no los dañara. Hoy no seria una excepción, estaba orgulloso de esa coraza que había forjado con los años. Esa coraza que lo aislaba del resto del mundo.

-Esta claro que no sabes de lo que estas hablando, no sabes nada de mi. Solo sabes lo que has oído, y ni siquiera parece que lo creas. ¿no has oído a mi hermano hablar de mi? ¿o a John? ¿no les has oído llamarme Hombre de hielo? No sabe de lo que habla, Detective. Creo que tiene trabajo que hacer, y sin la ayuda de mi hermano tendrá muchos mas problemas para resolver el caso que tiene entre manos. Esta conversación banal no tiene ningún sentido. Los dos tenemos unas agendas muy apretadas como para actuar como adolescentes. - Greg le miraba sin entender ¿Qué había pasado? hasta hace un momento todo estaba saliendo tan bien... ¿y ahora? ¿Qué era ese cambio de actitud? Mycroft se puso de pie al tiempo que sacaba su móvil y tecleaba de forma frenética.

-Mycroft, si he dicho algo erróneo yo-

-No has dicho nada erróneo, ESTO es lo erróneo- Dijo moviendo una mano entre los dos.- Es una soberana estupidez, si me permites decirlo. Deberías haberte dado cuenta que no me mereces. Si te es mas cómodo haremos como que esto no ha sucedido y-

-¿que no te merezco? -Planto las manos sobre la masa y se puso de pie de un salto. ¿era eso entonces? ¿se creía demasiado bueno para ni siquiera pensar en darle una oportunidad?- ¿es eso lo que piensas?

-Eso mismo.- Miró lo mas altivo que pudo, le dolía admitirlo pero estaba claro que él sabia sus puntos fuertes y débiles, y no podía ni plantearse una oportunidad con ese hombre. Ese maravilloso hombre que ahora estaba enfadado delante suyo pero que después se daría cuenta que Mycroft tenia razón, Greg era una persona increíble y Mycroft el hombre de hielo, decididamente no se merecía estar al lado de alguien así, no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, y mucho menos a ese hombre por el que su corazón había vuelto a latir con fuerza.

-Perfecto. Supongo que tiene razón, _Señor Holmes_. Será mejor que nuestra relación sea puramente laboral. Yo seguiré siendo la niñera de su hermano y usted tendrá toda la información que me pida. No se moleste en llamarme, mejor mándeme un mail o un texto. Que tenga muy buenas tardes. -Mientras terminaba la frase ya se había dado la vuelta y salía por la puerta. Mycroft pudo ver como se alejaba por la acera tras el escaparate de la cafetería y vio su coche que se detenía junto a la acera.

Cuando subió al asiento trasero solo puedo repasar la conversación una y otra vez. Como pronunció "Señor Holmes" era como una puñalada directa la corazón, cada palabra y cada nota de rencor y dolor.... Pero era mejor así, podía no entender que Mycroft pensara...Entonces lo vio claro, la gente a veces si son como peces de colores, sus mentes no parecen seguir la suya. Lestrade había estado molesto por que pensaba que había dicho que Greg era inferior a el y no al revés. Tapó su cara con las manos y soltó todo el aire que tenia. Solo un minuto de intento de acercamiento y ya había dañado a la persona que mas había querido en su vida. Esa era la razón por la que debía alejarse de las relaciones. Se odiaba a si mismo mas de lo que probablemente le odiaba Gregory en esos momentos. Y que hubiera intentado parecer altivo y orgulloso mientras intentaba decir que no se consideraba merecedor de Greg y haber sonado al contrario no había ayudado lo mas mínimo.

Pulso el intercomunicador del coche y le dijo al chofer que le llevara a su casa, ya había hecho demasiado por hoy.

\------------------------------------------------------

Después de toda una noche atormentado por la tarde anterior solo podía pensar en una cosa. Ojalá Gregory no hubiera salido por la puerta de esa cafetería y pudiera haberse explicado. Ojalá nunca le hubiese dejado. Ojalá esa sensación de vacío desapareciera pronto, esa sensación de pesadez, de soledad y de tristeza. Siempre había estado solo, pero después de ver a Greg salir por esa puerta se sentía solo de verdad.

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando la puerta de su apartamento sonó como un estruendo por todo el piso. Miró su móvil pero no parecía que hubiera ninguna alarma de un atacante desconocido que pudiera haber sido avisado. Fuera quien fuera su vigilancia no le debía considerar peligroso.

Se dirigió a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Estaba claro que su vigilancia se había equivocado, era el hombre mas peligroso que había conocido en su vida. Cerro su bata a su alrededor y abrió la puerta y un malhumorado Greg Lestrade se irguió en la entrada.

-Eres idiota.- Está bien, de todas las cosas que podría haber esperado esa no estaba en las primeras de la lista. Parpadeó ante el inspector.

-¿disculpa?- Entonces una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Greg y formó un calor en el pecho del político.

-Cuando salí de la cafetería fui a ver a tu hermano, y dedujo casi la totalidad de lo sucedido. Y por si fiera poco me informó de un pequeño error de entendimiento que había cometido y me dio tu dirección.- Dio un paso al frente y Mycroft se quedó petrificado. ¿su hermano había deducido su desastrosa conversación? esto bien le iba a valer una infinidad de comentarios despectivos al respecto.

-yo- Greg dio otro paso y el político no podía continuar la frase, ni siquiera sabia como terminarla.

-No. Solo dime que el tenia razón. ¿crees que eres tan terrible que no te mereces ser feliz?- Había varias cosas que Mycroft odiara mas que sentirse débil, y era dar la razón a su hermano aunque este no estuviera presente. En lugar de contestar asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y desvió la mirada hacia abajo. Escucho una risa en voz baja de Greg y cuando levantó la vista vio esos ojos que lo miraban como si no existiera nada mas. Una mirada de devoción y adoración. Esos ojos, esa mirada. Nunca nadie le había mirado así antes, de toda la gente que había conocido, en tantos lugares lejanos. Era como una luz que resplandece en los lugares mas oscuros. Como si ese hombre tuviera una luz que pudiera romper sus tinieblas, como si se hubiera encontrado a si mismo en su mirada. ¿Cómo alguien que podía causar ese sentimiento con solo una mirada quería estar con alguien como Mycroft Holmes? no era justo.

-Deberías irte.- Pero su voz era solo un susurro. Greg levantó una mano y le acaricio lentamente la mejilla y la forma de la mandíbula.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado.- Lo decía convencido lo podía ver en su mirada, no pensaba decir adiós. No hoy, estaba decidido a ello y Dios sabe que Mycroft agradecía eso. Era egoísta, lo sabia pero era lo que había querido desde que había conocido a ese hombre. ¿Era posible que la gente hubiera mentido?, ¿que no fuera un monstruo sin corazón incapaz de amar?. Ahora con Gregory acariciándolo y mirándolo con adoración solo quería estar con ese hombre el resto de sus días, protegerle y amarle y hacerle feliz. Lo peor o lo mejor es que se veía capaz de ello. Sentía un calor en su interior que le decía que no estaba hecho de hielo. Tal vez podía dejar su orgullo a un lado y mostrarse tal cual era. Solo por ese hombre, solo por Gregory. Ese hombre que lo merecía todo.

-No quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio.-Alzó los brazos torpemente hacia la cintura del inspector y se aferro a su chaqueta húmeda por la llovizna de la noche. Ese agarre era como anclarse a la realidad, la calidez de la mano en su mejilla y la fría y húmeda tela bajo sus manos. Se acercó lentamente hacia los labios del inspector.- No te vayas.- Susurró en sus labios. Sabia que no hacia falta, pero no podía evitar decirlo.

Greg sonrió al tiempo que cerraba la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Mycroft notó los labios suaves y firmes de Gregory sobre los suyos, y la mano de su mandíbula se desplazo a su nuca haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo. El calor de un beso, una esperanza, una promesa, un futuro, eso es lo que significaba ese simple roce de labios con labios. Mycroft casi se olvidó de respirar, era demasiado intenso y sobrecogedor, solo quería perderse en ese hombre. Era el hombre mas poderoso de Gran Bretaña y ahora se sentía perdido, solo anclado al mundo por lo que sintiera ese hombre por él. Amar y sentirse amado, el cariño era una desventaja, pero era una agradable desventaja. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Gregory, totalmente abrumado por los acontecimientos, perdido en un mundo que no era el suyo. Greg lo abrazo con fuerza casi robándole el aire, era la sensación mas maravillosa que había experimentado nunca, sentía que podía llorar de la tensión que sentía en su estomago, notaba el fuego tras sus parpados. Solo Dios sabia lo que había ansiado ese contacto durante tantos años. Juró mentalmente nunca volver hacer daño a ese hombre, podría descongelarse y quitarse la coraza solo para él, solo para Gregory. Era tanto, tan intensó.... tan emotivo. Hasta que escucho a Greg reír ligeramente en su cuello. Se tensó esperando una mofa por su sentimentalismo, por ser tan blando, por ser...

-Me alegro de haberte secuestrado esta tarde.- Dijo Greg entre risas. La tensión había desaparecido entre los dos. Era como volver a antes de la cafetería. A los momentos en los que charlaban de forma animada y compenetrada como si hubieran estado así durante años. Frotó su cara con el cuello cálido bajo la chaqueta aspirando el olor del que ya consideraba su compañero. Y estuvo de acuerdo, era la acción mas inteligente que había visto hacer a alguien en su vida, con su pros y sus contras el resultado había sido inmejorable.

-Yo también me alegro.- Se separó para mírale a los ojos, esos ojos que mostraban lo mismo que él sentía, no se dirían adiós hoy, no hoy y no mañana y ojalá nunca. Se besaron de nuevo, nunca perdiendo el abrazo al que se aferraban, besos y sonrisas en los labios. Nunca secuestrar a Mycroft Holmes había sido tan agradable para cualquiera de las dos partes.

 

 


End file.
